


[VID] My Shot | Bernie Sanders & Hamilton

by BlessedJester



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Bernie Sanders - Freeform, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Musicals, Video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedJester/pseuds/BlessedJester
Summary: A Bernie Sanders fanvid, set to music from Hamilton.





	[VID] My Shot | Bernie Sanders & Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> This was happily residing on YouTube since the 2016 New York primaries but recently got booted off for cawpeerite. Thanks, Big Broadway. So here it is on AO3.
> 
> PW: riseup


End file.
